Fast foot has become a staple of millions of people worldwide. Among the many varieties of food available from these restaurant chains, fried foods are among the most popular. The vast majority of these fried foods are prepared in deep fryers which use a large quantity of cooking oil. When this cooking oil has reached the end of its useful Lifetime, it must be removed from the deep fryer and stored on-site until it can be picked up by an oil disposal/recycling service which often utilizes such oil to power modified motor vehicles. This used cooking oil is typically transferred via large buckets or portable vats and is stored in a makeshift tank typically on the exterior of the building. This storage location exposes the oil to environmental concerns and often results in unwanted odours, spills, trips, leaks, and other problems.
Having recognized the abovementioned problems, the inventor observed there remains a need for a means by which used cooking oil can be safely processed and stored on-site until off-site disposal can be arranged.